


孩子到底像谁？

by YuWU



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuWU/pseuds/YuWU
Summary: 存档，小桃生贺。superfamily梗。生日当天stark辛苦带娃的故事。





	孩子到底像谁？

1  
对于成功人士Tony Stark先生而言，不愿回忆的人生片段委实不多。  
眼下算一次。  
挨过一整节如坐针毡的家长会，Tony整了整领带大步走出来一看，被控诉者正拎着小书包规规矩矩站在车前，眨着跟自己极其肖似的大眼睛，再大的火气也瞬间消了一半。  
他有点后悔把小姑娘生得这么好看了。  
但黑脸还是得扮，Tony戴上墨镜，板起脸一言不发上车。  
沉寂了两分钟，他意识到是时候开口了。  
“Morgan，”Tony从后视镜看过去，“我是不是说过‘shit’这个词是爸比专用？”  
后座上被点到名字的小姑娘点点头。  
“专用的意思你知道的，对吗？”  
小姑娘又点头。  
“那为什么Mary小姐告诉我她亲耳听见你说‘shit’？你真的说了吗？”  
小姑娘再次点头，很诚实，也很气人。  
Tony摘下墨镜，把握着分寸刚刚好的严肃，“为什么？”  
Morgan小小地叹了口气，委委屈屈地往后一靠，扁嘴，“班里那几个男生在我面前说这个词，我警告他们language，跟他们说‘shit’是爸比专用，就被路过的Mary小姐听见了。爹地，是她误会我。”  
嗯？这倒是意料之外。  
恰是红灯，Tony停了车，从后视镜看了一眼五官皱在一起、几乎快哭了的Morgan，摘了墨镜，缴械投降，“嘿，小姑娘，过来。”  
Morgan乖乖照做，被爸比一吻在额头，“偏听偏信是爸比的错。但以后如果还是这样，你要同Mary小姐说清楚，不用去承担没道理的批评。”  
吻像是有魔力，Morgan被哄得立刻转阴为晴，点头说：“那么，今晚我可以多吃一根果汁冰棍吗？”  
Tony那点泛起的怜爱被堵了回去，哑口无言了一瞬，在后车催促的鸣笛声里不情不愿地开口：“当然。”  
她这讨价还价吃冰棍的逻辑是跟谁学的？

2  
人生第二次滑铁卢来得很快。  
“您的意思是虽然Mary在期末考试里得了满分，可综评还是不得不给她及格？这合理吗？”Stark大佬的脸色不太好看。  
对面是四两拨千斤的校长：“您知道，她在校车上打过高年级的男孩，课上很少认真听讲，对作业也极其敷衍。我理解她的天赋所在，但毕竟我要为更多的孩子负责。”  
托尼更加不爽，并非冲着Mary。  
一桩一件数下来，就像是什么滔天罪行——但她不过是个七岁的小女孩。  
他从廊下走出来，看见test考了满绩却险些面临退学的女儿站在车前，书包松松垮垮背在肩上。  
他觉得这场景有点似曾相识。  
“Come on，算出微积分的二年级小孩，上车。”他俯身帮她系好安全带，揉了揉那头漂亮的金发。  
Mary闷闷开口：“爸比你生气了吗？”  
“生气？不，当然不，”Tony随手按开车内音响，“我为什么要为此生气？你做了件好事，Mary，不是所有人都有勇气为了其他孩子而去打一个明显比你高比你壮的人。爹地如果知道，也会很高兴。”  
小姑娘转头看他，十分不安，“那我会被开除了吗？”  
比起妹妹，这孩子很少哭，但早熟使她比同龄人明白更多，因此垂头丧气是显而易见的。  
“当然不。”Tony转头看着Mary，叹了口气，她还没学会如何与自己的天赋和平共处。这是她注定要修的一门课程，就像当年的Tony Stark。  
“像爹地曾经跟你说的，生活有时要收起棱角，这并不意味着庸常，恰恰相反，这可能是你的另一重天赋，不是人人都有机会从高处体谅他人。嘿，小天才，你天赋异禀。”  
女孩儿终于露出了点笑意，Tony伸手捏捏她的脸蛋，“好啦，笑一个，看你缺了这颗牙——不过下次真要下手轻一点，否则我就要在警局领你了。”  
这不是一个太高明的笑话，Mary重新陷入沮丧，“你知道的爸比，我一出手就不可能轻。”  
“啊哈，”Tony回过神来，耸了耸肩，拍一拍方向盘，“托他的福，四倍力嘛，我知道。”  
车子急转而去。

3  
Tony在想，当年为什么要生三个孩子？  
他这辈子也不想再跟老师打交道了。  
“……算上这次，Peter已经炸过四个实验室了，万幸没有人受伤。他在学术上的确比同龄的孩子超前，但这绝非他破坏校园设施的理由。如果这种事情再次发生，校方不保证不会对他采取适当行动，即使您是我校的出资人之一，这是规矩，Mr Stark。”  
陈词滥调，同样的口气Tony已经听过三回了。  
被校方搞得身心俱疲的出资人此刻靠在椅子上闭目养神，不时点点头以示自己在认真听。某人曾经问过他为什么出门时时刻刻都要带着墨镜，自然是为了应付眼下这种局面——有礼貌，且不为难自己。托尼很满意，并盘算着要更新自己的墨镜收藏柜。  
“……以及，还有一点，Peter在上月参加的全美科学竞赛为学校捧得了一座奖杯，但也是这座奖杯带来了麻烦。Mr Stark，他在年龄未达到参赛资格的情况下，私自篡改个人信息，并在事后被赛事主办方发现。”  
嗯？这倒是没听过，Tony来了精神，却不能表现得太明显，只得含蓄地挑一挑眉，“他得了冠军？”  
教导主任意外于他的关注点，愣了愣才说：“是的，但是……”  
“Well，我明白了，”他做了个从前在公司结束会议时的手势，说一不二，“我会好好教育他——实验室的重建费我稍后会打在账户上。”  
甚至未等对方说话，他就转身走出了办公室。  
呼，从幼儿园到小学到高中，窒息程度依次提高。  
Peter就没妹妹们负荆请罪的态度了，斜倚在车盖上，低头琢磨着Tony前天给他改进的新装备。  
“炸实验室的小子，离我的车远点。”  
Peter闻声抬头，随即是憋了半个小时的滔滔不绝，“哦爸比，我真的只是想试试自己实验报告里写的数据，它和你高中时写过的那篇论文结论不太一样，误差也许存在，所以这次我想试试你的法子，我也没想到它会炸，我尽力了爸比，没有人受伤！只是仪器没法再用了，我真的很抱歉。”  
Tony脸色不太好看，是的，因为高中时他也炸了整个实验室，用的正是同一篇论文的数据。  
但Peter脸上被烟熏黑且眼巴巴望着自己的样子让Tony又绷不住想笑，没法集中精力教育他，“上车吧。擦擦脸。”  
大儿子的叹息声来得更重，“我很抱歉，爸比。”  
“哦得了吧，”Tony毫不放在心上，“比起实验室，我更关心全美科技竞赛的事，你真的改了年龄？”  
Peter摊手，“只是因为Liz说她们需要我。我怎么能不参加？”  
想问的都水落石出，并不是什么大不了的事，Tony把后座上放的新战衣扣在他头上，“喏，惩罚。”  
但面上还是冷冷淡淡的——毕竟炸实验室虽然不能说是一件坏事，但绝对是件挺贵的事。  
教育投资本不必在这上浪费。  
他感受到了Howard当年的苦恼。  
但偷偷篡改个人信息蒙混过关这事听着似乎有点耳熟？

4  
“我回来迟了，Tony。”  
卧室空荡荡的，刚结束任务回来Steve有点懵，环顾一圈才看见监控里的Tony正在小女儿的房间。  
谈话声通过Friday传进耳朵。  
“Morguna，以后不要再说‘shit’这个词了，在爹地的监督下，爸比也已经很久不说。”Tony亲亲小床上睡眼惺忪的Morgan。  
话音未落，“Sir，教育孩子理应诚信——你昨天还讲了这个单词。”Friday温柔但无情地指出。  
“哈？”Tony拧了眉，思索一瞬，信心满满，“我绝没说过。”  
“根据记录，昨天午夜零点零七分，您在主卧的床上共说过三次，需要音频播放吗？”  
凝神听着的Steve定位了一下时间地点，并加以回忆，露出了和镜头另一边的Tony一样的神情：困惑、恍悟、尴尬、羞涩，只是后者脸色一红，随即落荒而逃。  
Well，Stark家的智能，果然fantastic。  
在Mary那里也没有什么起色。  
Tony再次在教育女儿时被Friday指出他小学时的综合评语上被老师评价为“不够团结同学、略显孤僻刻薄”，“这来自Jarvis的记忆读取，Sir。”  
Steve开始有点同情Tony了。  
Peter的房间是最后一站。  
Tony站在儿子房门前呼气，随即跟自己的人工智能谈了谈心。  
“好了Friday我知道我高中的时候炸过八次实验室、弄坏过六台实验仪器，但请你能不能暂时不要插手孩子的教育？”  
“——哦天哪！爸比，你炸过八次？！”Peter兴奋的声音从屋里传出来。  
Tony石化，随即恍悟，见了鬼的四倍听力！  
被狂轰滥炸了一天的Tony回到主卧，才看见他三个孩子的爹地正坐在床上等他，洗涮干净，一身香味。  
人生实难，养孩子更难。  
他一脸被命运击垮的表情，双手在胸前交叉，“一年就这么一天，Steve，我批准你可以不处理孩子们的事儿，就一天——亲爱的，生日快乐。”  
Steve只是看着他笑，走上前在他唇上轻轻印下一吻，“你早上就说过了。”  
过会儿，Tony也洗了澡出来，一边等头发干掉一边和他闲扯。  
很少处理这些事的Tony回味起来倒琢磨出有趣来，“‘shit’自不用说了，跟我学的。讨价还价可是跟你学的。”  
Steve挑眉，“我倒很想听你再喊一句。”  
“……”  
Tony擦头发的手一顿，就当没听见。  
“Mary的数学天分同你一模一样，或许应当说是理科天分。毕竟我当年读的，呃，让我想想，也许是什么军校，在去新泽西之前……太久以前，记不清了。”  
Tony耸耸肩，不置可否。  
“炸实验室更不必说，Jarvis那里的资料比我还丰富。真是称职的管家。”  
头发被Tony自己揉得乱糟糟的，他放下毛巾，“嘿，不如你解释解释Mary的四倍力？以及在不同地方登记以便钻空子参军，也是你的杰作吧？你的儿子真是跟你如出一辙啊Rogers先生。”  
Steve大笑，挪过去捡起毛巾接着替他擦头发，“如果没这样投机，我也不可能遇见你了。有时候做点不合法的事，也挺有意思的，不是吗？”  
Tony哼了一身，闭着眼睛由他去。  
香氛的味道却令人无法忽略，与体香腻在一起，Steve俯身温柔地嗅了嗅，吻在他的耳垂上。  
“还有一点……”  
口齿不清，但被此刻身体机能极度敏感的Tony听见了，“什么？”  
“还有一点像我的地方，他们三个。”  
Tony此刻有些难以思考，毕竟不是每个人都能在耳垂被捏揉时还能保证清醒理智，“嗯？”  
“……都爱你。”  
被吻软在床上的Tony闷哼一声，“这是你在向我要礼物吗？”  
Steve把头垫在他半干不湿的头发底下，低头凝视，“你愿意给吗？”

“……好继承你的四倍体能吗？”

Fin.


End file.
